


Early Birdie

by InkpenA113



Series: Maruki & Ren are Roommates [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, T-shots, Trans Male Character, trans amamiya ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkpenA113/pseuds/InkpenA113
Summary: Maruki sings as he cooks a nice meal for two.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Maruki Takuto, Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira & Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto
Series: Maruki & Ren are Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074908
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Early Birdie

Takuto drummed his fingers against the counter as he looked over the contents of the pantry again. He forgot to buy lo mein noodles from the store--of  _ course _ it's the main ingredient he forgot. He'd have to use ramen as a substitute. He double checked he had all the things he'd need for the sauce mix; oyster sauce, dark and light soy sauce, sesame oil, and just enough chicken broth--he made a mental note to buy more of that too.

Takuto brought a pot of water to a boil for the ramen, letting it sit for a few minutes while he mixed the sauces and broth. He muttered the words of a song to himself as he stirred.

" _ Good evenin' shuttle bus, tell me where you're gonna take us. Some place that I have never been... _ "

Setting the sauce aside, Takuto pulled open a drawer and took out a cutting board then grabbed a knife from the block.

" _ It's chic transportation to new destination where I leave my reflection on the glass, _ "

As he chopped red bell peppers and bok choy, a content smile was on his face. When was the last time he genuinely enjoyed cooking, let alone sang to himself out loud? It felt like forever.

" _ I'd ask but we don't know how far these interstates go, or how deep these city routes go down. In chilly sub depth railways the weathered concrete stairways provide me with a means of getting home. If I ever leave... _ "

When he thought about it, the only times he sang were the nights his depression got the better of him and he tried to drink his problems away while listening to music. There were also the summers he went on long road trips with Rumi and Shibusawa, and they’d play music while singing along all together. It’d be nice to do that again someday...

" _ So many sights to see, so wake up like an early birdie and we'll get a head start on the day... _ "

Takuto took a bowl of shrimp he left to thaw from the sink and drained the cold water before placing the bowl on the counter. He got a skillet from the cabinet and set it on the stove, letting it heat for a second and then adding cooking oil to sauté the garlic. Takuto placed the shrimp in the skillet one by one, watching as they turned pink and then added the peppers and bok choy. 

" _ Oh, stained glass skyways and crowded six lane highways. If I look back when I begin to leave, will they remember me? _ "

He poured the sauce over the contents of the skillet and stirred it around a bit with a wooden spoon before mixing in the ramen.

" _ Circuit flights bend the lights when I am spent... and tour guides make happy brides feel heaven sent... _ "

Cooking felt good. Better than filling his apartment and lungs with a cloud of smoke. Better than drinking until he was on the floor crying and getting overly emotional over a sad song. He normally didn’t put too much love into cooking; his regular home cooked meals were usually thrown together or just a sad cup of instant ramen. Why didn't he do this more often? What got him to cook like this again anyway? 

" _ On crystal sand we sleep hand-in-hand while soothing words... _ "

Takuto looked over his shoulder at the living room, smiling softly.  _ There _ was his reason. Ren sat snuggled under the kotatsu, lying his head on the tabletop as he played with his hair. Tear stains were on his cheeks. Just an hour ago, Takuto was sitting with him in the bathroom, consoling the poor boy after the hell of taking his T-shot. Ren took one look at that needle and blanked out. His hands were shaking so much he couldn’t even bring himself to touch it. Takuto managed to help him at least. He had Ren sit in his lap and talked with him to help his mind wander as he readied the shot. But the second Ren felt the needle in his skin he flat out  _ screamed _ . Even when it was over, Takuto still held him in his lap, stroking his hair and shushing him as he trembled and sobbed. That interrogation room  _ seriously _ messed Ren up…

Takuto turned off the stove and grabbed two bowls to fill. He made sure Ren's bowl had extra. 

" _ On crystal sand we sleep hand-in-hand while soothing words... hover like hummingbirds... _ "

Two pairs of disposable chopsticks were taken from a drawer and placed in the bowls before Takuto brought them into the living room. Ren seemed to perk up upon smelling food.

"Sorry for the wait. Careful, it's still hot," 

"Thank you..." Ren smiled at Takuto as he placed his bowl down.

"Feeling better?"

"I’m really sorry about that freak out awhile ago..."

“Don’t be sorry for that! You were scared after all...”

“But I was screaming and crying like a baby…” 

Takuto brushed a thumb over Ren’s cheek, rubbing away the tear streaks. Ren nuzzled into his palm.

“What you went through was absolutely terrible and you were so caught up with the events happening around you that you weren’t able to take care of yourself. You don’t have to bottle up your feelings anymore, Ren. Please don’t be sorry for finally being free to let everything out…”

Big grey eyes full of tears stared up at him. Ren sniffled and rubbed his face with his arms. 

“Can... can you sing for me sometime…? I could kinda hear you… I like your voice,”

Takuto smiled and kissed Ren’s forehead. “I’d be more than happy to, kitten,”

“Come on, let’s eat,”

**Author's Note:**

> I can see Maruki liking Owl City and that is hella self indulgent lol
> 
> This was originally a prompt for a Maruki Week thing I participated in a few months back, but it didn’t get a lot of a attention.  
> But I really liked it so I went back and reworked it a bit :3


End file.
